


don't go where i can't follow

by blackquill (lostpoems)



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Cross-posted, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Romance, gusion exiting through the window bcs why not, harley is baby brat according to gusion, idk what else to add, romcom, super conscious lesley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostpoems/pseuds/blackquill
Summary: Lesley barely makes it out alive and Gusion's leaving for another job.





	don't go where i can't follow

**Author's Note:**

> idek what got into me but gusley is life, yo

It's unthinkable how they were being swept off by the enemy effortlessly. She hadn't let the recognition get to her head but she couldn't help but question herself: she is Lesley  _freaking_ Vans, the best marksman in the current generation, not to mention an assassin.

So how they are being pummeled to the ground by the enemy, how her allies go down without so much of a struggle, was beyond her comprehension.

She couldn't even get a breather between every knock downs before there's another barrage of attacks again. It was painful and tiring altogether.

And she shouldn't have been careless, rather kept her cool.  _Nothing is solved through anger_ were  _his_  words, and had Lesley taken it closer to heart, maybe, just maybe they had a chance. 

It was too late though, because all she could do now is lay motionless on the ground. Her limbs are aching and there's something warm that's pooling under her head. She's seeing red, she's seeing things—all in all she's on the brink of losing consciousness.

It was when she starts to be more aware of her surroundings—the sound of the structures being destroyed, the marches of her remaining allies sounding thinner while those of the enemy grows louder, the blinding ray of the sun that's beginning to tinge orange—all were too vivid for Lesley that she wonders, is this how you cross over to the other side?

How much longer she lay until she finally succumbed, she didn't know.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She sees herself swimming up. It was painful, how she struggled to reach the surface, but she was near, she could tell, the light is starting to diffuse more so however heavy it feels, she cannot give up now. And when she reached the surface, her eyes flew open and a gasp escaped her lips.

There was a moment of confusion before a placid wave washed over her system. She remembered being in battle, and, suddenly she was swimming in the ocean, which must have been a dream because she hasn't been to the ocean since she was a kid, and then—gray eyes came into her view. It took her a moment to process the face it came with.

Lesley gave out a weak groan, wanting to lift her hand to try and give a punch to erase the smirk off his face but failed miserably. Instead, her shoulder burned so bad that she considered lapsing into a litany of expletives. She didn't though, not even when said owner of gray eyes chuckled in response to her attempt.

"The first thing you wanna do when you wake up is punch me? How sweet."

Lesley squeezed her eyes shut, breathed in and out to try and pacify the pain in her shoulder. "Why are you here?" She managed between clenched teeth.

"Visiting you." He said, and she felt the bed shift, probably because he sat down and that made Lesley frown in her blindness. She would have lashed out but the pain in her shoulder is far from being a joke so she gave it a rest and saved it for when the pain dulls.

True enough, when she's calmer, the pain started to subside as well and she now had the opportunity to open her eyes and scan her surrounding. Her eyes need not go so far because the ceiling alone told her where she was, however, this man doesn't fit the picture. She expected to wake up in her room if she ever got out of that situation alive, which she did, but she did not expect to have a visitor the moment she wakes up and of all people, him.

Then it dawned to her. He was in her room. In her room!

"How did you get in here?" She asked with a frown so deep it gave her a headache. "Does Harley know you're here? How long have I been asleep?" She added the last one because only now did she notice how dry her throat was and her voice was far from being pleasant.

"That baby brat of yours was dead worried about you, that's to be expected, and he was violent, to say the least. He wouldn't have allowed me in here but he couldn't deny the fact that I saved you, hence I was granted access here. And you've been asleep for three days." He lengthily explained, giving her a lopsided smile. "Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"You saved me?"

He nodded and got on his feet, fumbled with something on the table. Lesley saw the pitcher and glass prepared on the end table and she's never felt so desperate for a glass of water before. He must have known because he was helping her up soon enough and handed her the glass. "If I were any second later, who knows what might have happened."

The water came first before she snorted at his statement. "Obviously, I'd be dead."

His brows rose and he smirked. "Then I'm glad I came just in time."

Suddenly, she's aware of how close they have gotten and she's reminded that he's in her room and that she's been asleep for three days. He, on the other hand, smelled really nice, like lemon with a hint of musk and—

Lesley handed him the glass and put a dismissive front. "I'm done, you may leave now."

He let out a disbelieving laugh. "What?"

"You heard me." Lesley flatly said while she's sliding back into the bed, ignoring the ache that's starting to resurface. She told herself it would be gone once she's settled so be it.

"Is this how you thank your savior?"

She paused, then, "Thank you," she said insincerely with a tight smile, if that could even be considered a smile, which she quickly wore off and replaced with her grumpy face. She made sure he saw before she turned to face the other way. "Now get out."

She heard him release a sigh. "So much for being valiant..."

He turned towards the door and walked off. Lesley almost felt bad at the dejected tone of his voice but was also thankful to be left alone. She needed it to organize her thoughts. Her body was aching and her mind was fuzzy regarding the details. And more than anything else, she still needed to be decent and presentable. Just thinking about three days makes her shiver. 

Just as Lesley was about to release the breath she was holding, he dashed towards the bed and the next thing she knew, he had gotten under the covers as well.

Lesley turned in surprise. "What—"

"Shh. Let me stay a little longer."

"Gus—"

Her protest was cut off when Gusion pecked her lips. Color quickly crept on her face and if she was feeling cold when she woke up, it's definitely the opposite now. And as if it wasn't hot enough, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, nuzzling to her temple.

Lesley regained her voice a few moments later and much as she wanted to push him away, her strength forbids her and she has to admit that his hug feels nice. However, she also feels really,  _really_  conscious.

"Y-you're too close." She said stupidly, looking the other way.

"So are you."

She burst into laughter at his reply, looked at him, but then reminded herself she shouldn't be laughing so she looked away as fast as she did and scoffed. "What kind of answer was that?"

He smiled back but didn't say anything.

"You have to get out," Lesley egged him, trying to wriggle out of his hold.

"Stay still or your shoulder will hurt again."

 _How did he know my shoulder is aching?_  But Lesley doesn't linger on that one. "Harley would see us," Lesley hissed and tried again, but Gusion only held her tighter.

"Stop fighting me, will you?" He chuckled and attempted to lean his face closer to her.

She yelped and avoided, almost resorted to kicking him somewhere where it'll surely hurt had he not pinned down her leg. His eyes sharpened which meant to warn her.

"Don't even try to kiss me!" Lesley yelled with her face turned away from him. "I don't smell the nicest right now so get away from me!" She finally blurted out. He smelled  _really_  good, looked  _really_  good, too, and that's making her insecure all the more.

Gusion looked at her, wide-eyed, until he's laughing heartily. "Geez, Les. Is this why you're being so dismissive?"

"I'm serious!" She retorted, and she really shouldn't be speaking anymore because it's just making her even more conscious than she already is.

"Hey, hey." He cupped her face and made her look at him, cannot help but laugh again when she pressed her lips tightly together as if to not let a single air come out. "Baby, it's fine. I don't care whether you smell roses or otherwise." He tried to appease her but Lesley just shook her head. 

She doesn't look like she'll be cracking any time soon so Gusion finally relented and pulled her against his chest instead. Lesley released the breath she was holding, still uneasy but it's better than being up close face to face with him. "Alright, the kisses can wait until you've bathed gloriously." He playfully said.

Although a task, Lesley now managed to punch his arm. Weak, but still a punch. He just laughed, and began stroking her hair. "Seriously though, you're too close and my shoulders are aching." Lesley quietly said.

She felt his hug loosen ever so lightly in response. And, after a while, told her, "Don't scare me like that ever again." 

Lesley didn't pretend to not understand. He meant her near death experience. They may be arguing and laughing now but that was a grave matter they have sidestepped. Lesley closed her eyes and pressed her face to his chest. It was a bold move but they are in this situation now anyway so might as well give in to her desires. She can feel his erratic heartbeat and she wondered if it's passion or worry that's making him overwhelmed.

"I just miscalculated, is all."

"It's not bad to fall back every now and then, especially when it's a losing battle. You're very capable of saving yourself."

Her face froze. Does he expect him to abandon her allies when things get dire? She hovered over the difference on how they do their job: while she needed to be surrounded by allies, she's known Gusion to take on jobs alone. It's not to say that Gusion doesn't understand the essence of teamwork, but gravity, when actually placed into one's shoulder, is a big thing to consider. She released a sigh. "I can't do that, not when my allies are there fighting to death." 

He lets out a light laugh and kissed the crown of her head. "I know. It's worth saying anyway."

They fell into silence thereafter. His heartbeat has made a steady rhythm that's slowly lulling her to sleep and his fingers on her hair's making it easier. She still feels tired even after knowing she's slept for days, or maybe it's just the thought of being held so close by the person you cherish that's making her vulnerable right now. Lesley almost gives in to sleep had Gusion not shifted. He was then getting up and Lesley eyed him confusedly.

He smiled dryly in return. "Your brother's here."

Her mouth formed an 'o'  and she didn't move to stop him, although she wanted to. She just watched him straighten his clothes. "So I guess you'll be recovering until after I finish my next job," he added. "That's a good thing."

"When's your next job?" Lesley asked, catching a few voices from downstairs.

"I'm leaving tonight." Gusion stepped closer to the bed and leaned down to touch her cheek. His gaze lowered to her lips, considered kissing her, but remembered her outburst earlier so instead settled on pinching her cheek.

He moved next to the window, which Lesley considered odd because why would he be exiting through the window? But she understood anyway. Harley's voice is now audible and he sounded closer. He was almost out of the window and Lesley would have let him but she just needed to call him again, stop him for a second. Gusion did and waited for what she has to say.

"Don't... don't go where I can't follow." Lesley whispered.

His smile was the last thing she saw before the door swung open and Harley stepped inside the room. His eyes landed on her first, and then the window. "He was here, wasn't he?" 

Lesley shrugged, but the smile that crept to her face told it anyway.

"That arse. I allow him in the first day and he thinks he could come and go anytime he likes now." Harley continued to grumble while he closed the window, tight.

 

☂ ☂ ☂  


**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on lj and wp


End file.
